<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>家有贤夫 by SirenD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454135">家有贤夫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD'>SirenD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：赫海  <br/>短篇一发完  披着现实向外衣的极度OOC作品<br/>预警：极度沙雕预警  格外咸湿预警  狗血预警  作者是变态预警</p><p>魅力四射好男人离家出走住宿舍与男友产生不可调和矛盾  赫  <br/>X  <br/>精致细腻爱生活健康靓丽爱世人与男友感情生活突遭变故  海</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>家有贤夫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>家有贤夫</p><p>CP：赫海  </p><p>短篇一发完  披着现实向外衣的极度OOC作品</p><p>预警：极度沙雕预警  格外咸湿预警  狗血预警  作者是变态预警</p><p> </p><p>因为燃烧变态之魂而秃顶的胖A又开始了自己的神奇脑洞之旅，我这个人别的没有，脑洞多得一匹。这次的主题是“爱上一个不回家的人，等待一扇不开启的门，上得厅堂下得厨房为什么还是得不到男朋友的爱，这是人性的缺失还是道德的沦丧”。</p><p> </p><p>注意：可能有极微量允在提及，不确定有没有，有的话篇幅也很少就不打tag。AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。</p><p> </p><p>魅力四射好男人离家出走住宿舍与男友产生不可调和矛盾  赫  </p><p>X  </p><p>精致细腻爱生活健康靓丽爱世人与男友感情生活突遭变故  海</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果可以的话，他其实也并没有那么想要住在宿舍，被脾气没有看起来那么好的曺圭贤呼来唤去。</p><p>家里的那位，身不太娇但是从小就很软，脾气比看起来好，在家平和得仿佛连一只蚂蚁都能养大成人目送它背书包上学的那位，他怎么就不回去陪他呢。</p><p>李赫宰望着窗外长长地叹了一口气，在这个雨夜倒是生出了一种有家不能回的凄苦之感。</p><p> </p><p>会搬出来其实有很多明面上的，说得通的考量，比如他马上就要接下一个新节目的MC，比如宿舍离公司更近可以方需要他更经常去公司商讨的导演工作，等等等等。</p><p>犹记得搬过来的第一个晚上弟弟还不是现在那般见到他就会以各种方式嫌他吵的“丑恶嘴脸”，他们还邀请帮他搬东西的工作人员坐在一起和和气气地喝了顿酒，兄友弟恭的景象还让在座几个新来的年轻人颇为感叹。</p><p>这才多久，曺圭贤就已经会打电话过去问李东海什么时候能把李赫宰给叫回去了。</p><p>“什么时候让他走？他周末不刷盘子就堆在那里，”曺圭贤打电话告状的时候甚至不会背着他，“对，吃的拉面，中午拉面晚上年糕。”</p><p> </p><p>说起来他会一时气急头也不回地搬出来，和吃饭这事儿也有关，因为他实在受不了在家吃得像个兔子一样。<br/>当他告诉李东海最近自己有增肌打算的时候，对面正面无表情嚼着香煎鸡胸肉的人眼睛一亮： “你真的想好了吗？”</p><p>他顿感事情不妙： “不是要吃你做的饭的意思。”</p><p>对面那人的叉子在盘子上呲溜一声滑出去很远，就差没直接滑到李赫宰脸上。</p><p> </p><p>当晚李东海面色如常，既不生气也不抱怨，只是早早地就找理由回家了，让李赫宰失去了每晚最爱的等身限定抱枕。</p><p> </p><p>但是和平主义者李东海并不是个气性很大的人，生气也就那么一小会儿，没两天他又开始在自己亲爱的朋友家过夜了。</p><p>他们总是一起吃饭，各吃各的，李东海早上是各种各样的果汁，李赫宰只喝半杯，苦着脸去找饼干吃；中午李东海的菜色有点儿荤腥，两个人会一起吃，到了晚上，情况就没那么和谐了。</p><p>看见李赫宰又是一碗拉面端出来，捧着沙拉碗的人歪着头朝他碗里望两眼，也不说话，就是眉毛耷拉呈八字形，李赫宰筷子刚拿起来，就听见他做作的叹气声，刚吃一口，叹气声更大了。</p><p>他知道李东海这是在表达不满，并且觉得可爱，但是时间久了，确实有那么一点影响食欲。</p><p> </p><p>他们那天不大不小的吵了一架，吵架的全程就是李赫宰语气温和地说，李东海不配合地听。</p><p>“只是吃了一碗拉面而已，家里没什么能做其他菜的不是么？今天的菜你都做了沙拉，家里也没有米了。”</p><p>“我不喜欢牛油果的味道，你喜欢吃的话我也不会为难你啊，但是你要是打果汁放牛油果我也还是很喜欢，我是喜欢你的果汁的。”</p><p>“东海呀，东海你看看我，不是，真的只是一碗拉面而已......”</p><p>李东海不听是因为有充分的理由，为了李赫宰的健康，为了李赫宰的健身事业，为了第二天上镜不肿。</p><p>总而言之，当天的交流没什么结果，并且不愉快。</p><p> </p><p>但矛盾的积累并不是一件小事重复发生这么简单。<br/>还有一个，他一直没敢出去说的原因，说起来还真是尴尬啊。</p><p> </p><p>“所以哥，你搬出来就只是因为东海哥不让你吃拉面？那你明明可以出去跟其他朋友吃啊！ ”</p><p>李赫宰实在分不清这会儿站在沙发旁边看自己的人是真的不懂还是懂装不懂，弟弟纯洁的眼神真假难辨，也让他足够开不了口。</p><p> </p><p>“你别问，跟你没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>他和李东海退伍之后很是过了段神仙眷侣的日子。服役的日子里体力精力都得到了锻炼，正是最旺盛的时候，加之长时间分隔两地，爱火欲火一燃起来恨不得把两人自己连同周围的一切都燃烧殆尽。</p><p>只是苦了队员和其他工作人员，即使两个人工作的时候绝对敬业绝对投入，他们也还是会受不了那日常交错纠缠的目光。</p><p>就一小会儿停下来休息也要靠在一起，就去厕所放个水也要一起，水瓶放在一起还要故意去喝对方的水，生怕别人看不见他们交换眼神得逞时候的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“如果可以的话，你们这两个糟糕的家伙还是赶紧给我下班吧！ ”</p><p>揣着空儿来上班又捂着空儿眼睛离开练习室的队长如是说。</p><p> </p><p>最快乐的那段日子里李赫宰惊奇地发现，入伍前不怎么配合自己在情事上大胆尝试的李东海开始变得主动起来。</p><p>说起来男人和男人的亲热难免就会费时费力，事前洗澡清洁润滑扩张温存完了甜甜蜜蜜一起洗澡，再加上他异于常人，让所有男人骄傲的持久精力，一整套下来没有哪一次不折腾到东方泛起鱼肚白的。</p><p>好几次李东海眼睛都睁不开了，李赫宰还能拔下套子跟李东海放在一起边撸边待机，似乎有用不完的精力。</p><p>因为李东海直接且怕麻烦的性格，李赫宰很长一段时间里面都以为恋人不喜欢这件事，并为之做出了许多寻常男人所忍受不了的牺牲。</p><p>——倒也不是，他们工作忙的时候也会经常互相用手解决，虽然没能把肉吃进嘴里，但好歹尝到味儿了。</p><p> </p><p>说起来，和李东海做爱的快乐是其他人所体会不到的。<br/>那人看上去大大咧咧的什么也不在乎，其实清洁和扩张的时候都可娇气了，动不动就要挥起小拳头威胁他“你不要乱来”。</p><p>可那有模有样的小拳头打在身上和看起来的强硬天差地别，分明是只爪子都还是软的小猫在你胸口按了一下，又生怕自己威力太大，赶紧伸出小舌头安抚一阵。</p><p>他喜欢李东海胸前的小肉粒，他们的感情还没升华为爱情的时候就喜欢跟那俩小东西闹着玩儿，因为敏感，几乎是一摸到李东海就会弯腰的程度，所以他把它当做捉弄李东海的神秘开关。</p><p>但他还是更喜欢李东海双手环着自己脖子，眉头轻锁，因为忍受不了疼痛又致命的快感，而用嘴唇在自己脖间搜寻安慰的样子，他会小口小口地吸吮所有接触到的皮肤，从喉咙里不情不愿地挤出几句轻吟，就好像这会儿环着李赫宰的手和腿都不是他自己的一样。</p><p> </p><p>在未来许多年间，在各类采访中李东海都在从不同角度真诚且有些不好意思地夸赞，自己的好亲故李赫宰，精力很好。</p><p>经常是自己累得动动手指的力气都没了，一抬头还能看见自己身上那个丝毫不曾倦怠，努力耕耘的男人。</p><p>真是太帅了。</p><p>虽然他们已开始探索生命和谐的尝试确实让他吃了不少苦，但他也慢慢体会到了其中的精妙之处。</p><p>和爱人相拥总归是幸福的，再加上开始的那一阵钝痛忍过去了，后面真还就挺舒服的，为什么不快乐享受？</p><p>尤其是从军队回来之后，他恨不得天天跟李赫宰抱在一起，那一丁点儿痛他也看不见了，满脑子都是李赫宰。<br/>他喜欢和李赫宰做爱。</p><p> </p><p>两个人在这件事情上总算能达成默契，可神仙眷侣也没交颈相缠多久。</p><p>李赫宰实在没好意思说，突然开了窍一般的李东海太过美味，也有可能是他太贪食，有些消化不了了。</p><p>李东海也不知道从哪里学来那些稀奇古怪的玩儿法，又是在自己看电视的时候骑在自己腰间扒裤子要骑乘的，又是含着冰凉布丁给自己做口活的，甚至在自己不知道的情况下从道具管理人员那里顺回来演唱会那套女子高中制服。</p><p>如此这般，只要是能待在一起的时间，他们基本都保持着亲密交流的负距离。有好几次，他感觉曾经李东海身上的睡神移驾到了自己身上，那人骑在自己身上眼睛亮晶晶的，他却连想大干一场的想法都提不起来。</p><p> </p><p>是李东海不够可爱屁股不够软笑得不够甜胸前不够绵润紧实么？当然不是。</p><p>是李赫宰自己移情别恋见异思迁外面有了别的小猫么，他略一沉思，自己不是那样的人。</p><p>困扰许久之后，李赫宰这才不得不承认，通过各种精心比对发现，自己真的年过三十，真的不是当年那个能决战到天亮的人了。</p><p>可能差别没有那么大，至少三十出头的李东海的反应和二十多岁的时候没什么区别，还是一样冲刺快了会搂着自己求饶，还是一样会含含糊糊抱怨自己太深了太涨了。</p><p>这种区别只有他这个当事人能感觉出来了。因此所有的纠结，困扰，烦闷也都只有他这个当事人自己体会了。</p><p> </p><p>而那个和自己差不多岁数，还是装了一脑袋神奇想法让人永远也猜不透的孩子，此刻正一边看手机一边给自己打手枪，大有撸硬了就要霸王硬上弓的意思。</p><p>“今晚做吧？我们来试试立背式好不好？”李东海把手机里的体位示范拿给他看。</p><p>他想拒绝，但是他也确实想试试立背式，也就任由李东海握着自己的命根子上下撸动着充电。</p><p> </p><p>果然还是男人。</p><p> </p><p>他开始生出了逃离一段时间的想法，也不是说要真的逃离，大概就是和爱人保持一段距离以便养精蓄锐，走上可持续发展的道路。</p><p>巧的是也正是这个时候，好几份新的工作邀约纷纷向他飞来，又是新节目又是新策划的，整日在江岸两边跨越，睡眠时间被挤压到了极致。</p><p>“搬回宿舍，方便工作”的提议在某个夜晚被大起胆子的他正视提了出来。</p><p>“我保证周末会回来的。”既是在安慰李东海，也是在安慰自己。</p><p>对面正在磨咖啡的那人一脸茫然，脑子总算处理完接收到的讯息之后又无比坚定的点头： “就知道你最棒了！想去做什么就一定要加油做到！ ”</p><p> </p><p>逃离计划实施顺利，李东海甚至完全没有反应过来李赫宰搬出去是在逃离自己，他还非常热心地给曺圭贤整理照顾不听话的哥哥的注意事项，并且出主意： “他要是晚上吃拉面的话，你就在他面前叹气。”</p><p>“很有用的，实在没用的话你给我打电话，我过来。”</p><p>“不搬，不搬过来，我怕打扰他工作啊，他工作太忙了。”</p><p>有几天没见，电话那头李东海的声音此刻听来无比亲切可爱，几乎就能看见那张得意的小脸。</p><p>李赫宰开始疑惑自己为什么非得为了那么一点点不足为道的小事搬出来，不搬出来现在就可以开开心心在家跟李东海睡觉了。</p><p>现在说什么也晚了，自己这都搬出来了，还跟李东海放话为了工作要做出牺牲，这会儿再怎么眼馋嘴馋，那人也在江对岸，健康生活早睡早起了。</p><p>他又开始跟自己闹起了别扭，而闹别扭的方式居然是在答应回家的日子里不回家，惩罚自己居然有逃离李东海的想法，真是糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>周末曺圭贤工作完回父母家吃饭去了，大概今晚也不会回来。于是李赫宰给自己安排了丰富的一天，睡到十点，下午健身，路上买个汉堡，睡前煮个拉面，伴着电视节目的声音入眠，完美的一天。</p><p>其实从健身房出来天色就不早了，他还在回想着自己手机上的信息推送，健身会让人性欲下降，难道自己前段时间那么容易发困是因为这个原因么？</p><p>可李东海似乎完全不受影响啊，难道这还有平台期？过了之后反而有所助益？</p><p>心里藏着事，手里的汉堡越吃越冷，没几口就吃不下了，这种天气还是得回去吃拉面，热腾腾的拉面，李赫宰想。</p><p> </p><p>煮完拉面的锅还在厨房的水池里，反正周一到了阿姨会过来洗的。</p><p>李赫宰打着饱隔躺在沙发上，电视调到常看的频道却没认真看，眼睛一直停在手机界面上，在犹豫到底要不要发消息告诉李东海自己今晚不回去了。</p><p>那人一定在等自己，或许会破戒做一顿满是碳水的晚餐，会洗得香喷喷的往自己怀里扑，总而言之这会是个美好的夜晚。</p><p>年纪大了气性也不小，气着气着，他又在沙发上睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>可这回唤醒他的不是冷嘲热讽的曺圭贤，而是正跪在他腿间用唇舌好好招待许久未见的“老朋友”的李东海。</p><p>“你醒啦？”事实上正出入在李东海嘴里的大家伙醒得比李赫宰早，他吓得一激灵，坐起身来，看见正穿着自己的睡衣的李东海紧张得用手护住自己及时从嘴里吐出来的“大家伙”。</p><p>“你干什么，差点儿磕到！ ”真要磕到了疼的是李赫宰自己，李东海可舍不得让他疼。</p><p>“你怎么会过来？”</p><p> </p><p>只见那人笑得可爱： “我想你了嘛。”</p><p>“你不回来找我，我就过来找你啦！ ”从头到尾都没觉得李赫宰有什么异常的李东海只当自己是来寻找自己出差的爱人。</p><p>“你一直没回来，给你发消息你也没回，可是我还是好想赶紧见到你，就开车过来了。”</p><p>“你少吃一点拉面啊，不要我不在身边就一直吃拉面。”</p><p>“这套睡衣你还留着啊！ 我刚刚把厨房的锅洗了，衣服湿了，就去你屋子里找衣服穿。”</p><p>这套睡衣是他们入伍前日本巡演的时候买的，浴袍一样的设计，一人一件。</p><p> </p><p>“你想我啊？”这些天淤积在胸口的烦闷因为李东海的那张满是阳光的小脸蛋烟消云散。</p><p>“嗯，特别想，就想赶紧见到你。”他凑上来亲了一口李赫宰的侧脸。</p><p>“你工作太忙了嘛，我平时也要经常去录音室，怕给你发消息会打扰你。”他像只真正的猫咪一样，在沙发上调整位置，找到最合适的地方扎进李赫宰怀里。</p><p>“你要是太忙了不想开车回来，你跟我说，我来接你，好不好？”大眼睛水汪汪的，里面是无人能拒绝的，温柔的坚定。</p><p>“实在不行，我还能开车过来找你嘛，好不好，给你做饭，吃健康一点，再给你收拾厨房。”</p><p> </p><p>收拾干净的当然不只是宿舍的厨房。</p><p>李东海掀开睡袍下摆，握着这会儿因为久别重逢，主人过于激动而更加积极上工的大家伙准备往上坐，朝着李赫宰不好意思地笑笑： “我来之前，洗过澡了。”</p><p>等艰难地把整根大家伙都吃进去之后，李东海按着身下那人的腰，小心翼翼地抬一下小屁股，确认大家伙没有滑出来，又款摆着腰往下坐，坐到最深处两人都闷哼一声，他便顺势扑下身去，咬了一口李赫宰的下巴。</p><p>“最喜欢你了，你这坏家伙。”</p><p> </p><p>至于那晚李赫宰是怎么扒开睡袍上半截揪着李东海胸前的两点，逼着那人自己挺动腰身吞吃身后的阴茎；是怎么用手指绞弄李东海的小舌头，逼得那人眼泪汪汪；又是怎么握住那节窄腰猛力冲刺，让李东海哭叫着把哥哥爸爸老公喊了个遍求饶的，李赫宰并不打算过多去回忆了。</p><p>只是他好像突然找到了年轻那会儿跟李东海在宿舍，想办法背着其他人偷偷亲热的快乐。</p><p>腰也不酸了，腿也不疼了，浑身的劲儿又可以快乐地尝试更多新奇刺激的玩儿法了。而配合度极高的李东海自然没有拒绝他“每周来宿舍做一次，寻找激情”的提议。</p><p>至于周末不是一定就会回家的曺圭贤，则完全没在两个哥哥的考虑范围之内。</p><p> </p><p>“你终于记得洗碗了？”第二天晚上才回来的曺圭贤进了厨房发现一切都收拾得井井有条，开始懊恼自己前两天打电话告状的行为。</p><p>李赫宰照常开着电视握着手机，手指上下翻飞地发送着讯息。</p><p> </p><p>“你转性了？”曺圭贤还是不敢相信自己的哥哥突然变成三好室友。</p><p> </p><p>“你听说过田螺姑娘的故事么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——FIN——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>